


Lucid Lies

by Savanna_Does_A_Thing



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Journey Of Dreams, Nightmare, Nightmaren - Freeform, Nightopia, Nightopians, Visitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savanna_Does_A_Thing/pseuds/Savanna_Does_A_Thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These voices follow me everywhere I go but dear Claris who are you to decide where the line is between creativity, and sanity lays? I will drag you down with me, and you will see from my perspective whether it kills you or not. Your nightmares don't end at the last moment you feel fear, they end when you begin to understand them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Nightmares Won't Stay Dead

"Claris Sinclair, tell me about these 'dreams' you've been having." The therapist questioned the pink haired girl in his everyday monotone.

Claris had been strangely silent through this ordeal but when her eyes locked on to Mr. Cole's eyes with tears ready to spill down her cheeks she spoke quietly and quickly," They're not dreams- they're nightmares."

Mr. Cole looked down on her and shook his head; he had awaited this type of a response, "That doesn't answer my question, Ms. Sinclair."

On the other side of the door Claris heard her mother's soft weeping, it weighed her heart down that encouraged her thoughts like 'Did I cause that? Why? Did I do something to be taken too counseling?' Honestly with all her heart Claris didn't have the slightest clue as to why she was taken to this place, the last thing she remembered was her life being happy, she had finally conquered stage fright and had gotten on stage. That was a good thing, right?

Just the memory of her concert made her feel a bit better; enough to let a small smile crease her lips into a smile. The dreamer could imagine herself standing on stage singing to a roaring crowd, the confidence she knew she had. The clear memory of the songs sound seemed to play itself to her and she began tapping her school shoes on the tile. Soon she found herself day dreaming about it her eyes closed as she leaned back into her chair letting the sweet thoughts consume her and carry her off to a sweeter, brighter world. She was completely unaware of the fact she was in a light hazy sleep, it made her feel like she had been dropped in a new world, and all she had to worry about was her solo.

The crowd chanted for more and she leaned in to the microphone and closed her eyes before she raised her voice making it as loud as she could. The crowd continued cheering until the music faded out and Claris sang her last note. As she re-opened her eyes she saw no one, just an empty concert room and garbage and paper left to be blown all over the vacant lot, wind finding its way in through the open roof. After a few eerie moments of looking around she saw a tall black figure that clapped loudly. Claris tilted her head to the side; even from a distance they seemed to be taller than any human being she had ever met.

Without much of a warning the figure raced towards her, but it seemed that this was done without lifting a foot. Within moments he was right beside her and was inching toward her getting ready to grab her, butterflies were in her stomach as she held her breath.

The therapist noticed that she was spacing out, "Are you okay?" He questioned raising his eyebrows.

In the nightmare the figure grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. It was odd but it frightened her greatly nonetheless, "NO!" She screamed petrified as she struggled to break his grasp. Little did she know she had not just screamed that in her dream, but she had also screamed that for Mr. Cole and her family to hear.

Mr. Cole let his emotionless façade slip by allowing a sadistic smile, Claris was seemed more insane to him with every passing minute of her presence. This was a good sign to him; he had been almost bankrupt in fact. He knew it only took one case to make someone famous, and this he hoped was that kind of case. The head line had his name all over it, he would help Claris. Or at least improve her behavior in the world's eyes.

Mr. Cole reached for a clip board and starting scribbling down notes the scratch of the pen against paper was enough to find its way into the pink haired girls dream. She struggled even more.

After moments of struggling in both worlds she jerked up looking straight ahead, she was slightly surprised to see the white wall covered in posters. She shook her head almost believing it would shake her fears away from her. Claris kept mentally telling herself she wasn't afraid, NiGHTS had helped her and everything was okay. But what if the help had only been temporarily? Was it just another passing comfort?

Mr. Cole noticed she was pretty much awake. He decided now would be the time to press her for answers, "Then what is you're most reoccurring 'nightmare'?"

The dreamer took her time to consider her answer," I-"She suddenly stopped and put her hands in her lap. Every second felt like a minute to the duo as the dreamer clenched her hands and made her knuckles a white color.

"Would it be easier to write it down?" He suggested still hopeful to get to the bottom of this mystery at some point.

Slowly the dreamer nodded in approval before shooting a quick glance at the clip board in his lap then at the door. Gingerly he fingered the pen and reached for another clip board with his empty hand and handed it to Claris. She seemed hesitant, yet once the cold pen was in her hand she found it easier to write then she had anticipated. The pen felt like it glided across the paper filling every space with ink words that told her fear.

'For some reason my school has a school field trip to a museum, it was mandatory. Even though I was with my entire grade, I felt alone. Like a piece of me had been missing. No matter how loud and how much I listened to my class mates chatter among themselves I heard this bizarre hum right in my ear like a bumble bees buzz but with more of a hum. The artifacts all have these blank expressions and I feel like their eyes are following me. At some point I see something that stands out and I end up going towards it and I'm separated from the group. I had no control over my body in this dream I just watched knowing how it will end. The display case will be build up high rather than out. Inside I see slight movement and something trembles. It presses itself against the glass and breathes heavily on the glass fogging it up. In the distance I can hear the voices of my class mates growing quieter with each passing minute. Then on the foggy glass he writes with his hand in big and tall letters 'HELP ME' I couldn't stop myself I felt pity for this being I reached out and put my hand over the glass where his was. His hand was huge in comparison to mine. All the sound stopped, I heard this raspy whisper 'Before it's too late…' All was silent for several minutes. Then the ground broke beneath my feet the tile slowly being ripped in all directions and I began falling back first as I reached up for the mysterious being. I keep falling and falling for the rest of the night and the artifacts laugh and fall after me, the one's with arms reach for me and the weapons try to hit me. This continues until an artifact kills me. And no matter what it is, it's always more painful than the last.'

"Are you done yet?" He was growing ever so impatient.

"Y-Yes." Her whole body shook as if she had leaped into a tub of ice, she handed him the clip board anyway. Once she felt it leave her hands she felt a great deal of pressure leave, but she still knew tonight the dream would happen again, and again.

With a wave of his hand the pink haired girl knew she had been dismissed to leave the room. Claris did not waste her time running to the door and opening it. In the waiting room her mother had her head on her father's shoulder and whispered through sobs.

Claris felt guilt, it was her fault after all at least from what she could tell, "C'mon, Mom let's go home."

Mrs. Sinclair shot a look at her with her blood shot eyes, the pupils were slits where as her irises were drained of their used to be vibrant blue. They seemed a steely dried up blue color. The three of them spent the walk to their car in silence, and drove silently to their house.

Hours had passed, the only thing that really happened in those hours had been the silence that followed her everywhere she went, and she had escaped to her bedroom. Claris lay in bed staring at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. It was 8:30 PM but it was already getting dark outside. The night before Claris had tried to stay awake the entire time. She had almost succeeded but in the end right when the sun found itself back in the sky she dozed off and was awakened by her alarm clock minutes later. Throughout the day she battled sleep away and her teachers noticed and reported her to the nurse, which in turn reported her to Mr. Cole. This caused another domino to fall triggering a phone call to two different business locations which both of her parents worked at.

This wasn't the first time she hardly got any sleep, this streak had continued for days. So right now despite it being so early sleep vigorously fought to claim her as its own. The wind howled through her slightly open window and played with the curtains. The howls through the trees and anything in its path seemed to form words to Claris's ears. Her eyes shifted back and forth and tried to find a figure that was howling words to her. Minutes past and the words began to form lucid sentences.

"Sleep, Claris, Sleep my dear." It howled in despair. Maybe she was crazy.

She sat up and tried to tell herself the voice wasn't there. She tried to occupy her mind with something more logical so she scanned her room. It was just how she had arranged it. Her bed frame was against the wall and both sides of the bed had no wall against them. On the left side of her bed was a nightstand with a pink lamp and beside that was her small alarm clock with flashing red letters. On the opposite side of the wall as her bed frame was a small wooden desk that had her lap top and other supplies, along with a picture of Elliot and her. In her mind it was a fading memory so to remind herself she had placed the picture on her desk. The wall to the right of the desk had a window with the bigger cushioned seal and white silky curtains. Next to the window was a walk in closet that had another door on the inside that led to another bathroom that was accessibly through a door next to her bedroom door as well. On the opposite wall as the window was the door out and next to it was a chair that had an extra white blanket slung over it.

The pink haired girl spent moments fidgeting with the quilt of her bed before putting two and two together. It looked exactly like a certain Nightmaren she knew, one that had left memories worth forgetting that made invisible scars she hid. It looked like Jackle's mantle. The knowledge comforted her despite the fact aside from Wizeman Jackle was the biggest threat to her. The fact her fear had a name and a face and a weakness she knew was a very good sign to the dreamer.

She soaked in the thought for a while before she understood even more of the puzzle. Jackle had been pretty tall always towering above average sized human's height. So it fit the two figures in her dreams.

Then another thought hit her head on, 'Why would Jackle need my help?' followed by another," Even if it was an entity of dreams how could he survive through all of…that?"

The wind howled again as if to answer her questions," Dreams can never die, nor can nightmares. Now sleep."

She obeyed and gave in to a fight that was only natural to lose.

This time her dream was different. It was a sign that compelled her to give the Nightmaren a single chance, but she knew she shouldn't jump to conclusions about someone who was supposedly insane. After all, she was in the same situation denying insanity yet some signs of its existence were undoubtedly present.

She was falling like the end of her dream but instead she was going head first, stomach facing the ground. It was the end of her dream but opposite and oddly enough it felt like a new beginning. The dreamer closed her eyes and let the chilly air tug her hair up. Claris wondered what awaited her at the end, or the beginning. As if controlled by someone else instinctively Claris tried to position herself so she would land on her feet, it happened in the nick of time with no real answer or explanation. Although she wasn't one to second guess something that saved her from potential harm.

Drowsily she lifted her eyelids to find a dark place, one that made her feel trapped. Those thoughts made her frightened a bit. Who wouldn't have a trace of fear after a long history of Nightmares and then you find yourself in the dark, vulnerable in every way?

Hot breath was blown on the back of her neck, it was a playful and not quite a harmful gesture but Claris tensed up all the same. All she wanted was to get away. Quickly she took a stiff step forward and hit her nose on a thick glass like wall. In a matter of seconds she stumbled back into the other 'persons' arms.

Without question his grip tightened around her. Claris couldn't help but noticed the way he held her as if they were longtime friends; he was slightly cold but not freezing temperatures comparable to that of a long dead corpse. The dreamer pressed her back against his stomach in an attempt to try and warm him for a reason unknown to even herself.

For a second she had forgotten what her suspicions had been until one arm raised way up above both their heads, and tugged on a chain that dangled from the ceiling. The light clicked on and flickered causing short moments of blackness. Through the glass she could see out to where she had been standing in her dreams. The floor had a huge circular hole that had artifacts falling through it one after another. It didn't take much effort to notice the red clouds that seemed to swirl around each object as if searching for something.

'Someone seems more plausible...'

The person holding her from behind loosened his grip, as if putting trust in that she wouldn't run, or at least make an attempt to. Questions bubbled in the pit of her stomach as soon as she felt the strong arms leave her. The dreamer spun on her heels to face him, and she had nothing to say. Nowhere to hide.

Suspicions confirmed she stared in awe at the Nightmaren that had once haunted her dreams.

He was almost the same as last time, same height, and everything. Although the little he did wore had changed. His cloak had almost stayed the same aside from its fading colors and the tips seemed torn, almost singed to a blackish hue. Claris could see brief glimpses of pockets on the inside of the cloak, or 'mantle' as Jackle referred to it. On his left arm was a stray piece of cloth, it was a light blue and as tattered at the edges and singed as well. It was tied right about at the shoulder, and looked like a really old, tattered, faded, blue ribbon. It proved to the Dreamer he had a body just as the feeling of arms around her had. Where his old chocker was he had a new one, it was the same as his old one except in the middle was three domino's lined up side by side. The domino in the middle had a hole in the bottom that had another chain loop with a card dangling. The card was about the size of one of his normal tarot cards; except it had vines that tangled with each other on the sides with the occasional upside down heart leaf. In the middle of the card was a tall black figure that could easily be recognized as Jackle, with his arm back and ready to throw another tarot card. Above his head was 'JACKLE' in all big letters. His gloves looked the same but just like everything else slightly altered.

The tip of the fingers looked about ready to rip from the pointed claws beneath. And where the glove narrowed into five fingers was blue thread that had gaps in between it, as if sewn by the hands of a beginner in craftsmanship.

"I've been waiting for you Claris." His arms moved back to hold her loosely his warm breath returning to her neck.

Fear returning she struggled against his grip managing to wiggle herself away," Let go of me you insane freak!"

"Who are you to judge if I'm sane or not, there's a fine line between insane, and creative, dear Claris. But the line between love and hate is even thinner."

Her eyes met the teal eyes of Jackle her mouth open slightly. Whatever he intended to accomplish with that line really made Claris weary," What the hell do you want?"

"You are quite the intelligent girl I thought you would have figured it out. I need your help."

Claris furrowed her eyebrows and rubbed her temple. Nightmaren weren't exactly a species for teamwork," Would a guy like you need my help for?"

"These voices, they won't leave me alone, I must know why they are here."

She paused for a moment taking a moment to look him up and down, sure she couldn't even dream to take him on herself but what would he have to gain from making himself out to be schizophrenic?

"Sure, I'll help you just like you helped me."

Jackle seemed furious the only thing more frightening than his laughter and smiles seemingly 24/7," Nightmaren are creatures of repetition you see, if my words do nothing I will be forced to plague your mind with nightmares. In rejecting an alliance, you have brought this on yourself 'dear.'" He spits the word dear with hatred his eyes narrowing at the dreamer.

With a snap of his fingers she jerked up in her bed.

She already feels the regret begin to settle in her gut, her body shaking as she begins to desperately wish she had just taken his offer while she had the opportunity.


	2. Cackling Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These voices follow me everywhere I go but dear Claris who are you to decide where the line is between creativity, and sanity lays? I will drag you down with me, and you will see from my perspective whether it kills you or not. Your nightmares don't end at the last moment you feel fear, they end when you begin to understand them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm going to be posting these chapters pretty quick so my apology for the spam, this story was my most viewed I just hope I'm able to get half the response on the continuation.

I am hiding; can he find me before it's too late? The voice spoke as if in her very eardrum but seemed disembodied, as if all around her.

'No! Not another nightmare!' Claris cried mentally within her head.

The voice was highly distinctive, recognizable to almost anyone who heard a few words spoken from the owner, who in this case was Jackle the Mantle. Like normal in the last few days, her dreams started with Jackle commanding her to do a task that ended in her death, one way or another. They got more graphic every night sending the dreamer into fear every time the thought of sleep crossed her mind.

The dreamer landed on her back and felt the fire that shot up all around it after slamming into a steel table. She whimpered and struggled to sit up. She was on a restraint table of some sort. Claris did her best to put on a brave face and slide off the table without acknowledging the pain besides a small whimper that escaped her lips. Dusting off her skirt she caught a glimpse at the table with red specks scattered across its brightly painted metal. The paint chipped making it look heavily used.

Her eyes shifted back and forth trying to comprehend where she was. After moments of letting the frightening sights sink in she recognized this place was no ordinary place, it was Jackle the Mantle's lair. It was almost hard to confirm that because everything was rearranged, taken away, added, and repainted. Claris felt goose bumps cover her arms and legs as she knew Jackle resigned here. It was his place. His weapons, his environment. It was such an unarguable advantage.

Despite a fair fight slipping through her fingers she kept a brave face thinking of how she beat him the first time. The images put her at ease just a little, but in the pit of her stomach her emotions churned. She tried to forget the fact that she had NiGHTS help. It wasn't time to face the thought that she had help; it was time to calm herself and learn as she went.

Looking back her eyes were glued to the table. Two spotlights were pointing at it from opposite directions eliminating darkness and making it exceedingly easy to watch the dust fall and shift around. This all gave her the vibe Jackle had watched her. It was even the centerpiece of the whole room, which seemed larger than it was the last time they battled.

The details of the room were making Claris distracted from the danger she was lingering in front of. The way the whole room looked like a tent with parts of it lifted up only to gracefully curve down until it looked normal. The martial looked like red gleaming satin. Looking up she smiled, there was a transparent red surface with long light blue rectangles that moved in a circle with many swirls on the inside. It looked as if she was standing in front of a sky scraper described as above that moved around in circles with space next to it with yet another. The patterns were absolutely hypnotic.

She looked down at her feet at the replaced tiles, instead of the grey and yellow tiles that switched between clubs, spades, diamonds, and hearts it switched between neon orange and neon yellow. Looking up at eye level in the distance she noticed there were giant poker cards taller than she was, making a large circle around her. Most her face cards of kings and queens with insane looks on their faces and smiling- sadistically of course knowing Jackle. One stood out the most being that it was the king of course, but not just any king. The suicide king of course. With his sword in hand he is seen in the act of putting it through his head. The only difference was this suicide king didn't have a look of self-pity or sadness. Its eyes were little black dots in a large white eye and he clenched his teeth into a hideous smile with the blood painting a look as if someone had tossed a balloon filled with red paint at him.

There were gaps between them giving her a glance at some oversized jack in the boxes. Some were open, others were not. The open ones were naturally snakes or strange creatures that bounced up and down with eyes that searched left and right. At the box and on top of closed ones were dolls, limp and poorly sewn or ventriloquist dolls. To the far left she saw the guillotine set up to behead its next victim. A bloody bucket was placed were the head would supposedly fall. Next to it was the black stairs that unsteadily went up to a door with no door knob and a sign that said: Patient 2345 as if it was an insane asylum for the mentally unstable.

Under the stairs it couldn't help but be noticed it was just black like there was no floor there. Claris understood that Jackle was trapped now. He had reasons to be afraid. His fear had rubbed off on her and she shivered knowing that had given Jackle, enough time to find her and just as he was trapped she was as well.

Just when all was silent Jackle laughed his trademark laugh that crackled and reached the rooftops echoing of the walls and only stopping after he gasped for air," You can't escape. Now come. Before your nightmare begins!"

Freezing in place she had never wanted to hide her face more in her life. Her feet slapped the ground ungracefully and carried her to behind the cards. Putting her heels down to stop her she let a gasp escape her lips. Jackle ran right in front of her and she ran the opposite direction behind the cards. Glancing over her shoulder she watched his cloak flow as he ran becoming quite small in her vision. With a sigh of relief she plopped down on the floor and brought her knees to her chest in a hug.

The smell of smoke filled her nostrils and she looked left, where it was the strongest and slapped her hand over her mouth to trap any sound of surprise inside of her. It was another Nightmaren of hers, Gillwing. Sound asleep and with each breath he breathed out smoke rings puffed out of his nostrils and went up and up to the ceiling expanding as they did so. He was tied up to a fence post as if he was some pet to Jackle.

His appearance had changed as well. His tail had a spike-ball that was a bright lime green, with orange, yellow, and purple spikes. His wings were quite larger and a dark purple with rigid edges as if it had been torn in battle. Giant almost ivory like claws jabbed out the very tips of his wings. His teeth were longer and jabbed out of his blue lips like sharp knives. A lime green collar adorned his neck with a small tag labeled 'Property of Wizeman.'

He snored giving the impression he wouldn't wake up anytime soon. With his tail rapped around him much like a dog or cat he looked pretty comfy. Slowly she stood up trying not to rip him from his peaceful sleep, and she tiptoed away. One thing stopped her cold. Footsteps, behind her.

Spinning on the balls of her feet she turned around to see who it was, not wanting to have her back turned to anyone of potential harm. The silhouette was just like a shadowy figure but somehow his smile was just as visible as it would be in broad day light.

Lifting a hand weekly he snapped his fingers and the tadpole Nightmaren's head jerked up. Blinking he yawned and snapped his mouth shut quickly before beating his wings and hovering inches off of the ground. The figure took slow and calm steps out of the protective darkness, revealing none other than Jackle, Claris can't say she expected anything else.

"It looks like I have no choice, dearest Claris. Sick her Gilly!" The jester commanded stabbing a finger in her direction.

He swung his tail round almost hitting her. She jumped up whenever it got close to her like a game of jump rope, except this was no game losing would surely mean death. Eventually she ended up waiting just one second, the tail catching her leg and causing her to fall onto her stomach with a loud thud. It was all over. The Nightmaren hissed laughter and took his sweet time doing so. His tail rapped around her and brought her to her feet and mockingly hit her cheek lightly and once the spikes were her in her flesh he ripped downward creating a pattern of cuts and scratches on her cheek. Jackle had not commanded him to stop so he ripped it out and hit her abdomen causing blood to gush everywhere as she fell to her knees then to her stomach. Glancing at Jackle he saw no emotion that told him to stop so he brought his tail up and slammed it on her head crushing her skull and splattering crimson all over.

Instantly it was night over for Claris and she awoke but Jackle shook his head and frowned. He was covered in the blood and he brought his hand up and licked a drop of it off with his forked tongue, much like a snakes tongue," Night over Claris, but maybe next time you will agree."

Jerking up in bed Claris sighed and cowered in fear for a moment, her pillows and blankets were in a knot and her hair was a mess, sticking out in every which direction. Climbing out of bed she nearly screamed when the alarm clock started emitting high pitched beeps. It was time for school, but even as she got dressed and combed her hair she didn't stop thinking of the dream and how she would manage to survive going to school trying to avoid something key to survival- sleep.

'If Jackle is just as trapped and fearful as me...does that mean he could listen to reason? 'Then another thought crossed her mind, 'How will I survive this week?' Wincing a bit she hated to admit, it sounded nearly impossible to pull off all that homework with a smile on her face like normal.

Jackle's first appearance since his supposed 'defeat' was Friday, and today was Monday. The dreamer had no idea what triggered his arrival but she still had to keep an open mind about everything. To a certain extent she believed she was the one that made him appear. It might've been from a negative action she had done. Earlier that day she had an argument with Eliot and to her understanding Nightmaren not only fed off dreamers positive emotions, but were born of their negative ones.

But that still didn't explain why on her way to the bus she started seeing Jackle. He seemed desperate, quit eager for something. Her words reflected her true emotions yet she shouldn't have yelled them at him in public at seemingly no one.

That's when everyone gave her unfriendly looks and whispered to one another. Claris couldn't point her finger at anyone in particular, but whoever went to the counselor and told him of 'a schizophrenic girl' was responsible for a great deal of her troubles.

And that's when the school nurse dragged her into the counselor's room by her wrist and dialed her parent's numbers, leading to two cars pulling into the school parking lot. That's when she was treated like an insane asylum patient. All of these happenings were odd to her; she thought she had conquered her fears years ago. But that definitely wasn't the case. Maybe they had come back to test her and she had failed, condemning her once again.

With her mind filled with questions her bare feet slapped against the tile in her mini bathroom. Carelessly opening the drawer she pulled out her tooth paste and tooth brush. Squeezing out a small amount on the brush she looked up at her reflection in the mirror.

Freezing she shuddered before dropping the tooth brush. Trembling she reached up to her face and touched her cheek. It stung and burn, on her flesh was the scar Gillwing had given her. It was huge, it took up most of her check and it was undoubtedly notable. The blood had dried but it still looked pretty fresh.

"T-this…this isn't possible. "She whispered her hand lingering on the wound.

"Si ti tub~" The voice sang, with at least a million different voices overlapping one another in unison.

Her body shook with fear even more and her eyes shot in the direction of the sound. It was a mysterious jester figure behind the glass. Almost like a dark shadow.

"W-who are you?" She stuttered out meekly.

The creature turned its head to her and agonizingly slowly raised its hand to the glass and wrote "hpleS ma I."

Squinting she recognized the text as backwards and tilted her head to the side before reading it aloud," I am Selph." Once her lips formed 'Selph' the mirror began to look like water that had been disturbed moments before the jester creature's disappearance.

Holding her breath she waited to make sure it was gone. She couldn't assume a gender but once moments had passed she walked out of the bathroom not wanting to stay any longer.

Deciding it would be best to focus on school, get ready, and eat breakfast she left the memory behind and did said tasks. The bus outside her front yard honked signaling the driver was impatient. Claris sped up the process of shoving her school books in her bag and zipping it shut before slinging it over her shoulder and racing out the door nearly tripping on the way.

The driver certainly was pissed. He only stopped slamming his hand on the horn after she had barely made it in the bus with the door almost closing on her skirt. Stumbling on her hands and knees the driver slammed his foot on the gas and the bus jerked forward causing Claris to land on her side. After mumbling her complaints she was quick to get on her knees and got ready to stand, when someone interrupted her.

Someone tapped her shoulder. Pouring with paranoia she jerked from the movement only to find her eyes resting on a very stunned boy. Elliot Edwards. Her friend and partner in the dream world.

"Oh, Sorry about that Elliot."

He smiled warmly before grabbing her hand and brought her to her feet once again," No worries."

Claris giggled with blush painted across her face. Once he was absolutely positive she remained on her two feet he headed back for his spot. Claris wished not to make any more of a scene between the duo so she headed to an empty seat and slung herself on it sighing.

Dropping her bag on the floor with a soft thud she pressed her back to the seat. Putting her feet on the back of the seat her eyes scanned it. The seat had seen many years, which meant many kids leading to a lot of vandalism. The most frequent thing to be written were the names of couples. Sometimes they had witty sayings. Her train of thought paused, Claris freezing in place for what felt like the hundredth time in that day. On the seat was written "I'm watching you Claris", Tensing up paranoia swept her off her feet. Figuratively speaking of course, but either way she had no idea if she should be afraid, or if she should be angry at the Nightmaren. A little of both mixed into one churning stomach was the end result. Snatching her bag off the floor she sat it beside her and clutched it as if her life depended on it.

Her thoughts became illogical, seeing as the writing on the seat was illogical as well. What ifs took over her mind and she began considering Jackle as one of the students. Her eyes looked at her bag for a moment as if it had the answers. It was the same pink over the shoulder bag with neon green and neon blue stars in a bunched up pattern creating a line that gradually got more stars.

Once the bus pulled up to the drop off destination, she knew Jackle wouldn't suddenly appear even if that would be preferred; maybe she could knock some sense into that lunatic. The kids flooded out chattering gleefully among themselves. Claris procrastinated getting out, because she wanted to watch everyone leave the bus and make sure Jackle wasn't among them.

She grumbled under her breath just how illogical and clueless she is coming back into light.

The bus was desolate of anyone aside from the driver and of course herself. Taking a deep breath she ran out the door hoping maybe the bus driver would not see her. Just her luck, he ignored her or did not notice her. Once on the familiar hot pavement of the school grounds she hurried through the glass doors but slowed down to a speed walk in the halls. Today was not a good day to get in trouble for running in the halls.

Repeating her schedule in her mind she reviewed where class left off before she got her weekend break .Turning left and right again she scuttled in her first periods door. Picking out an empty desk in the front row she plopped down on it an unloaded her gear putting them into her desk neatly.

Reaching into her bag for the last of her school supplies she yanked her hand back. Something had sliced the very edge. Bringing it to her face she stared at the perfectly straight line of blood that oozed from a cut. Taking a possible fatal chance she opened up her bag, waiting until after the light flooded in to even consider reaching in it. Something sparkled and she reached in and wrapped her fingers around it tightly, just in case it was alive. The edges cut the side of her hand, but she ignored it without complaint.

It was a tarot card. The card had Jackle getting ready to throw a tarot card, -Ironically- shaded in, but not colored. It was metallic, on the sides of the card was yet again the weed like plant vines that had upside down shaped leaves. On the other side it said "THANK YOU" in curly letters.

"Thank you for what..?"

The day at school had just raced by her and she had trouble keeping up with it. With arms wide open she had tried to catch it, or even keep a steady pace with it. Simple things like walking across the hallway got tiring and she found herself on numerous occasions dozing off, pencil in hand. Daily life was now a struggle to her; she was already contemplating sleep. If this was her attitude towards the beginning, she was afraid to watch the end. Such a frightening experience to crave a necessity, but know it will kill you anyway time and time again.

Claris had one more class just one more. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to loathe its end, or wish it to never end. Because when she was home the stress would be gone but there would be no one to go "PSST! Stay awake!" To her when she dozes off. Trying to mask her fear she strode with confidence, with her hair bobbing up and down as she walked to History class.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Randal." Claris greeted.

Mrs. Randal looked up from her papers she was grading. Her blue eyes twinkled.

"Well hello there."

Her grey hair was in a bun, with small strands of fine hair that dangled by her ears, she had a long white dress that went to her ankles, it had short sleeves that barely covered her shoulders, that had frill at the end of them, and the dress. Her shoes were old-fashioned white flats.

Claris smiled and took a seat in the front row. Fishing through her bag her expression flushed to panic, her history book was missing. It hit her like a ton of bricks; Jackle must have taken it in return for the so called thank you card.

"Mr. Randal by any chance do think I could borrow the spare History book?"

The teacher looked up at her again and blew a stay strand of hair out of her eyes," I'm sorry Ms. Sinclair, the spare History book will be used by a new student. Maybe you could share with someone."

Looking at her feet she nodded and looked behind her shyly for any volunteers. Elliot stood up and walked over to her holding his History book out. Blushing she led him to her seat and motioned him to sit in the one next to her. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all yet Claris felt Elliot's eyes staring on her cheek, and occasionally her hands.

Overall her last period went by faster and smoother than anticipated. This time instead of a harsh whisper to keep her awake she got Elliot's strong hand on her shoulder. The bell rang and practically shook the whole room, Elliot and Claris slowly made their way out of the room making small talk on their way out.

They reached the doors. They were closed, meaning one thing announcements. Most students dreaded them, seeing as it also meant mandatory field trips they had to help out with for the younger kids, but Claris and Elliot didn't mind. In fact, Claris had signed up early to sing for the little children.

Principal Yardley's voice came loud and clear through the speakers stuck in every corner of the halls and school rooms," Three weeks from today we will have a picnic, which will act as a fund raiser to keep the music room fully funded. The students in that class have signed up to sing and play instruments for the children. Any other students will have to help out by bringing food, or help serving and or with the prepayment of food. "

Smiling the dreamer thought this as something to look forward to. The students flooded out as soon as the doors opened. Eventually the two dreamers mixed into the crowd and was pushed and shoved outside. After making it out in one piece they leaned on the walls outside.

"Claris, I've been wondering where did you get those wounds?" His hand motioned to her hands and her cheek.

Sighing she put her hands behind her head," It's actually pretty unexplained even to me."

"You know what they say, 'nothings stranger than the truth.' "

Claris shook her head wishing she had it in her to disagree but with what had been happening she just couldn't imagine denying it.

"Well, what is it?"

She sighed and looked up at Elliot," Really, it's nothing."

The blue haired boy looked at her in disbelief but knowing Claris stubborn streak he didn't push for answers," Just know that I'll be here to listen…if you change your mind alright?"

Claris did nothing but nod as she made her way home.

Mind racing Claris had to juggle figuring this mystery out and finishing her homework. She had been sitting on her bed doing homework for hours, yet she had finished minimal work since she couldn't concentrate. Rubbing her temples in frustration she looked out the window for answers. The night was young but the sky was still filled with stars. She could swear she saw the big dipper from her window, for a few moments it cleared her mind. In a blink of an eye she saw a shooting star whiz by.

She wished for this seemingly endless nightmare to end, now or never.


	3. Recklessly Accepting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These voices follow me everywhere I go but dear Claris who are you to decide where the line is between creativity, and sanity lays? I will drag you down with me, and you will see from my perspective whether it kills you or not. Your nightmares don't end at the last moment you feel fear, they end when you begin to understand them.

A/N Some of my edits aren't working so sorry for some of the randomly capitalized words in the previous chapters.

Claris had finished her day like any other day, her parents had seemed a little weird, but other than that nothing was queer. Claris flipped through the countless channels on TV, she had been avoiding sleep for as long as possible, but the human body can only endure so much. Her mother walked down stairs to her daughter.

She shivered, not because she was cold, perhaps it was fear," Claris it's time for bed." She did her utmost best to smile.

Claris wasn't in the mood to battle sleep and her mother at the same time; she simply pretends she hadn't heard her mother. She didn't feel any guilt, she was too afraid of sleep. But after 2:00 A.M she started to doze off, and she decided to give in to Jackle.

Once at the top of the stairs she stared at her bedroom door, and began having second thoughts. She at least had to know what he was going to expect from her if she did accept. She felt pity for him though; he was being deceived by his own father or whatever Jackle looked up to Wizeman as. Then again Wizeman never acted as a father, more of a creator, which had no intentions of ensuring his creations were safe.

The same polished wood was there; when she mustered up the courage she opened the door. Closing it gently she sat on the side of her bed. Claris was exhausted; although through the day she bottled it up inside. Looking at the ceiling she slowly shut her eyes, and fell asleep.

Claris felt as if she was on hard ground, but she also felt like a hand rubbing her forehead gently. She also felt like she was on her back lying on soft grass. It didn't feel like a nightmare at all it felt pleasant, and calming. Claris felt a soft breeze fidget with her hair.

"It's so remarkable what can happen in one place." He said nonchalantly.

Claris pried open her eyes. Jackle stared off into the sunset, and around them were pink leaves scattering themselves in the wind. Looking up Claris realized they were under a cherry blossom tree. It reminded her of the one Elliot, and her sat under. It might be the same place. Claris jerked up moving away from Jackle, as much as she wanted to give him a chance she was not ready to be so vulnerable around the man who tortured her night after night.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I assume you are capable of recognizing this place, this is the tree you and Elliot sat under." His moves his head to look at you." I know what is in your heart Claris. You are willing to give me a second chance and you should be pleased to know I have intentions of betraying Wizeman."

Claris still felt she should stay skeptical," Just tell me this much I thought you were trapped in dreams how did you come to the waking world- let alone alter its belongings?"

"As you know from past experiences, every hundred years a dreamer has an ideya of courage, this is when Nightmarens, and Nightopians can cross over to the waking world. Our existence is from the views and heart of a dreamer but we can alter ourselves and the fabric reality around us to our pleasing."

She twiddled her thumbs," That explains one thing. I think, I think I found another Nightmaren in my house. It told me that its name was Selph but left not long after."

Jackle stared wide eyed at Claris, "Selph is an abomination, stay away from it!"

"You sought to kill me for so long how am I supposed to believe you?"

Jackle face palmed, "If you believe I am a threat to you then I can't imagine how easily Selph could prove to be fatal to you. He is a level one Nightmaren, one of the three that are in existence. In his entire history, he has only been beaten once. After that, Wizeman himself banished himself to the waking world. I fear that he is going to take this opportunity to come back to the dream world."

"Then I won't fight it."

"Selph will entice you. Even if it just looks like child play he was a way to manipulate others just right so he can feed off their negative emotions."

"What could he do that would make me fight?" Unwilling to just trust him she presses further,

"He takes your reputation and uses your image to turn you into a madman in front of anyone you have respected or cared for."

Claris still didn't understand, and she decided that she might as well end the current conversation. She would just have to talk to Selph for herself whether Jackle thought it was a good idea or not.

"Jackle exactly what did you need 'help' with?"

"Ever since I first opened my eyes I recall voices in the back of my head commanding me to do things. They..." He pauses and sighs," They have become unbearable. Their voices mix and mingle causing me physical pain. My final decision to betray Wizeman is because I know this is of his doing, I only hear them when I am in his territory."

Again the familiar feelings of pity return," I'm sorry…I'll do my best to help you. In other words, I accept. You better not screw it up."

"Good." He snapped his fingers, and she woke up again Jackle never did like drawn out goodbyes.

Claris sat up in bed, and stalked out of her room, purposely going to the mirror she saw Selph in. Looking into the mirror she wondered if she had imagined Selph with her lack of sleep it was plausible but Jackle wouldn't have recognized the name. She rested her hand on the ice-cold mirror laying her palm flat against its smooth surface. Time seemed to slow by, and yet no figures appeared in the mirror. Claris was about ready to give in. Slowly she pried her hand of the mirror, and turned her back to it.

".OG T'NOD" It shrieked with hundreds of voices, female, and male overlapping one screeching voice filled with despair. It sounded trapped.

Claris froze in her tracks. She slowly turned to the mirror again afraid of what she might see. Like usual she saw her reflection, it copied her motions like normal.

"Show yourself." She commanded shaking in fear.

The reflection turned to her, and smiled showing razor sharp teeth. Blood dripped from some of the creating a crazed look. Its eyes were blank, the iris was completely black. Claris swelled with fear and for the first time since she saw NiGHTS her heart did somersaults. The pink haired girl ran struck by fright. Down the hallway, to her bedroom door anywhere she could manage to get a false sense of security. She reached out but Selph appeared on the golden door knob. He turned back into a jester like figure once again, and laughed at her ignorance.

She turned to run again, but she realized how hopeless it was, everywhere in the house had a mirror or an object that could make a reflection. Then a fragment of hope entered her mind. She smiled then ran down the stairs to the living room and took a blanket. Rushing up the flight of stairs she ripped open the bathroom door Selph looked at her as if it had been waiting for her return. Claris put the blanket over the mirror wishing that will solve her problems.

".krow t'now that" It said in an agitated voice.

The mirror shook off the blanket. It didn't take much, because the blanket was thin relatively weightless. Selph seemed to be losing patience, and he glared at her. Claris wasn't out of ideas yet, she grabbed the edges of the mirror, and pried it off of the wall, and the mirror came crashing down shattering into millions of pieces as it shattered. She could've sworn Selph was laughing at her, even though Selph wasn't on any of the shards.

In her heart she felt something was wrong. 'What if it wanted the mirror gone?' she thought terrified. She pushed that behind her, and walked to her door. Gazing at the door knob she shivered.

Extending her hand towards it she saw nobody's reflection. Taking chances she wrapped her hand around it slowly turning it a little faster. Ripping the door open again, she slammed it behind her. Claris already knew she awoke her parents, but they were afraid to ask Claris what happened. Falling on her bed she tried to allow sleep to claim her but she felt like someone was watching, and something was going to happen.

Yanking the blankets over her head, she tossed and turned for hours upon no end. Soon the blankets and pillows ended up on the floor in a pile. She wanted just for Jackle to explain what might happen. Finally at 3:34 AM sleep claimed Claris. Not the peaceful sleep she yearned for but she couldn't find it in her to complain.

Sitting up she realized she was under the same cherry blossom tree, but instead of the same pink she had known it was yellow, a sickly yellow that reminded her of her fear. A shadow cast over her, blocking the little light that was in this Nightopia. She scanned the horizon ignoring the shadow. Not a Nightopian was in sight, the grass seemed to slowly die beneath her. The 'cherry blossom' tree seemed to whisper secrets in the wind that rustled its branches.

Jackle stared solemnly at Claris, "You didn't listen." He said with no emotion lurking in his deep voice that cracked with each word his vocal cords badly injured.

Claris sat criss cross and rested her hands on her knees. She felt queasy like she expected punishment at any given moment, instead Jackle stood there begging for an answer or a reason, just anything. Claris decided to ask about the 'cherry blossom' tree that seemed odd with yellow leaves.

"Jackle why are the cherry blossoms leaves yellow?"

"This is your Nightopia, it reflects of your heart. Since the Nightopian sense fear in it they changed the color of its leaves to symbolize fear. "The tone in his voice showed nothing.

Jackle stood there awhile staring at her thinking over what to do next. Claris felt him staring a hole through the back of her head.

"Jackle what do you want now? "She asked somewhat irritated.

His hand slowly crept in her direction; Claris looked over to see his hand extended. After all these years she knew exactly what that gesture meant.

"You want to dualize?" She questioned surprised.

Jackle nodded knowingly and Claris's shaking hand extended for his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Some of my edits aren't working so sorry for some of the randomly capitalized words in the previous chapters. Feel free to point any out.


	4. Bloodied Palms

Claris didn't know if she was ignorant for trusting him but their hands collided, and just within a second her uncertainty no longer mattered. An orb of red light engulfed their hands, and expanded until they were both trapped in an orb made of light. The light faded out, and there was only one figure, Jackle of course. Claris lifted Jackle's hand into the light that shined through the branches.

The wind blew faster for a second, and gently pried the cherry blossoms leaves off of the branches, they weren't yellow, they were a neon Orange this time. Nightopians gushed out of their hiding places, and made a circle around Claris dualized with Jackle. Then all Nightopians interlinked there small hands with the Nightopian next to them. They began singing all in different octaves, and different noises that sounded like dozens of happy infants. They tugged right, and left at the same time, bringing a smile to the dualized duo. Although it means nothing to Claris, it means everything to Jackle now that he finally can see Nightopians off the pages of a fading book because now they believe he is on their side.

'Do you fly much?'

As if Jackle was telepathic he pushed off of the ground with the tip of his shoe cackling in 'her' head. Claris hadn't dualized in years, so she had to relearn to fly, as 'Jackle' which in retrospect shouldn't be so difficult however Jackle seemed to fly slower. Not to mention not as graceful as the purple jester Claris had learn to fly with in the first place. Kicking Jackle's feet as if she was swimming she gained some speed but it wasn't nearly enough, reaching his arms towards the sunset she pretended to push the air down.

Claris felt as if she was going nowhere. Remembering a trick she learned she started spinning, and propelled herself forwards, NiGHTS called it Drill Dash. Cards flew out of Jackle's cloak, playing cards, tarot cards, steel Cards, and some blank cards. Claris felt herself soaring faster now that the cloak was lighter.

The cards were flung at standing by Nightopians that fled crying flapping there little pink wings as fast as they could. Claris stood embarrassed, as in their head Jackle was mentally holding his sides in laughter. She did her best to brush off his quick change in moods.

Claris shouted an apology to the Nightopians both of them shrugging it off as they started flying again; Jackle complained in Claris's head about leaving his numerous cards behind and for the first time she understood what Jackle felt like with a nagging voice in his head, that wouldn't shut up. Jackle went on about this for some time as Claris ignored him.

After getting used to the concept of flying again she started daring to go higher than NiGHTS had ever been able to, the purple Nightmaren may not be built for speed but it was definitely built for endurance. They soared through the dewy clouds that she used to dream of sitting on when she was younger. Childish dreams is what they heard Wizeman calling them. Once Claris confirmed that they couldn't fly any higher without damaging their bodies she soared through the clouds.

The dew dripped off of Jackle's jester like horns slightly blocking their vision. After a while Claris learned how to ignore Jackle's childish rants, and desires. Soon Claris almost didn't realize that he had stopped talking. Jackle mentally shuddered, and shrunk back in fear. He stuttered a gibberish like language in constant fear; it was like English but said in a native tongue with added words in certain places. The tone that responded was exactly like Jackle's voice except a few minor differences.

Another harsh voice shouted at him in the same manner, but fearless and prideful. Others joined in this argument and snickered at him all having very distinctive personalities. Jackle shouted back in protest his voice cracking slight a sure indication he's in some sort of physical pain.

"Shut up you guys! You're hurting him can't you see it?" Even Claris felt a slight buzz of pain, their speaking almost deafening. That didn't stop them, they grew silent for a moment but then they began shrieking laughter.

Just when it became unbearable, Jackle yanked their head above the clouds. What lay ahead made them both take a leap back. Castle Nightmare stood tall and mighty, grey bricks towering above the clouds. It consisted of three parts, one in the middle that stood larger than the two slightly smaller ones that were next to it. Grey clouds covered the tops of these medieval like castles, letting the pointed tips stab out of them.

Another voice once silent pipes in, "And he will see through the eyes of he who hath been damned, salvation shall be quick and just. Thou who betray his brethren will surely suffer the same fate."

The voices grow eerily silent as if there had been a certain truth to that statement; even Jackle is at a loss of words. The dreamer is unable to deny it sounded the most vastly different than any of the others. As if a direct result of, Claris felt control over Jackle slipping through her hands.

The voices were forcing them to apart and Claris started to plummet to the ground, while Jackle couldn't pry his eyes off of castle nightmare. He couldn't nor wouldn't admit to Claris but he was helping the others knowing if Wizeman found out not only would his creation be torn limb from limb the dreamer would follow not long after.

By now Claris thought of falling as a comfort, she knew she would never get hurt by falling in a dream. She looked up at Jackle contemplating what he was doing. Reaching her hands towards the sky she waited patiently to wake up. Just as expected she hit the ground painlessly, although with a sickening splat it was clear there was more gore for the Nightmaren to see from above.

She sat up in bed burning with curiosity about what Jackle was going to do next. After stretching she jumped out of bed and glanced at the clock 6:18 blinked in red numbers. Looking around she decided to check on the 'mirror' in the bathroom. It was still shattered on the ground and with the scattered shards the room seemed eerie. The curtains blew in the morning breeze. Stepping over fragments she went closer to the curtains to inspect it in further detail. The fabric felt the same as ever in the palm of her hand but something caught her eye. Tiny red specks adorned the fabric. Alarmed she rubbed her hand over them; it slightly stuck to her hand a sure sign that is was fresh. Her eyes searched for anything else peculiar or otherwise out of place, bloody hand prints were on the windowsill. Claris put her hand side by side to one only to find the sizes were almost identical.

"God dammit!" She cursed under her breath.

She was sent into a panic attack and tried rubbing the blood of with her pajama shirt, she knew it wasn't the smartest move but she couldn't care less. Once most of the blood wasn't very easy to see she sighed.

After getting ready for school she glanced at the stairs, she wished she could just leave school behind and figure out what was happening at castle nightmare. Maybe she could fall asleep at some point in school or free period.

The cheery sun didn't make her smile like it normally would; her glare landing on the school bus that pulled up by her house. She didn't rush into the bus with her normal optimistic face she forced the bus driver to wait this time, he was rather rude to her on a daily basis it shouldn't be a surprise she's not all smiles and laughter to his face. After getting onto the bus she slung her back-pack onto the ground and sat in a seat as far away as possible. In her hand was a shard of glass she snuck with her for closer examination, tucked out of sight for the time being.

The only thing that was different was the large scar on her cheek; the marks were white now outlined pink. She groaned knowing it was probably a scar by the way the healing process was going.

Tucking her chin into her chest she closed her eyes shut desperately trying to let go of boring reality, and trade it for an exciting dream disregarding how little time has passed since her last dream. Reality started blurring, and Claris lost her train of thought. Something poked her shoulder, once, twice before she snapped her head in their direction. Elliot looked at her with wide eyes filled with curiosity.

"Did I wake you up...?"

She shook her head," No I wasn't asleep yet, you're fine."

By the look on his face he debating asking something but eventually curiosity wins," Are you trying to continue a dream?"

The pink haired girl just looked at him for a moment feeling as if he'd go berserk on her if he had any idea what kind of agreement she made with the jester that once plagued her nightmares.

With a sigh she opens her mouth slowly her words clinging to her tongue," I started visiting Nightopians again."

Elliot gave her a puzzled look, Claris may not have lied but it was barely even a fraction of the truth. "Why bother returning so early?"

"Because I…" Her voice trailed off, unable to control herself she blurts the next part," Jackle and I have formed an alliance."

Elliot scowled," He's a fucking looney. "

She swallowed hard," This 'looney' needs my help; he's been lied to by his own creator."

His expression softened for a moment," I want to believe it as much as you do but Claris, where did you get that mark on your cheek?"

The pink haired girl hesitated looking down at her hands; she knew she was in no place to tell Elliot he was wrong. With a shake of his head he walks back to his usual seating.

Deep down she knew she could never hate Elliot even if she wanted to, the things he did and said sometimes is what Claris hated about him though. Tucking her chin onto her chest again she closed her eyes but to her dismay the bus driver started shouting.

Everyone on the bus groaned, or made some disapproving noise and or gesture. Yanking herself up out of her seat Claris rushed out of the bus, squeezing in-between students flooding out of one tiny exit. One tall boy with brown hair shoved her out of the way, Claris didn't say anything but squeezed her fingers around the shard of glass out of surprise gasping softly when it slices through her palm. Blood oozes from the cut and the droplets scatter along the pavement.

"Shit." She hisses through her teeth as she drops the shard into her backpack clenching a fist in hopes to numb the pain.

To no avail she shoves her hand into her pocket doing her best to avoid eye contact. She used to love talking to others but her social life is just starting to become a burden to her.


	5. Mirrored Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These voices follow me everywhere I go but dear Claris who are you to decide where the line is between creativity, and sanity lays? I will drag you down with me, and you will see from my perspective whether it kills you or not. Your nightmares don't end at the last moment you feel fear, they end when you begin to understand them.

School was normal and Claris had no problem going through her average school day. The only thing abnormal was Elliot went out of his way to ignore her and at the end of the day she found herself in a similar situation from yesterday. She stared deep into the mirror heart pulsing. Reaching for the mirror shard in her pocket she held it up to the bathroom mirror. Gawking at the sight her hand trembled. There was no reflection in either. Claris could see behind herself with ease, but not herself.

'No…fucking way..." She frantically looked at the silver faucet that sparkled only to fine no reflection either.

Setting the mirror shard on the marble sink she pressed her palm against the mirror. It felt oddly warm and inviting so without a second thought she pressed a little further. Her hand was devoured by the glass which was acting like a liquid that stood sideways without spilling. Not only that she felt like she was being called, it felt like her purpose her reasoning to stay alive. Gradually her hand was consumed, up to her elbow was gone, behind the mirror. It was warm and pleasant; the sun beat down on her arm with a soft breeze that kept her cool in the humid like weather from the other side.

Just as before the wind began speaking to her, howls through the branches of trees forming words to her mind, "Come now Claris, we've been waiting."

She carefully pondered about sticking her head in the mirror but the wind howled harshly inaudible words, and the mirror began to grow stiff around her arm. Yanking her arm out she ran to her final period at school and plopped down at her desk. Claris was early as always, not that it mattered much as anyway.

Rubbing her elbow a sudden sharp pain shot through her arm, wincing she looked down at her elbow to find yet another 'soon to be scar'. It looked as if the mirror had turned to barbed wire around her elbow, and when she got free it made a long gash that oozed blood. She would have to show Jackle soon, at night when she could escape realities iron grip on her life.

As per usual History was the last class; Claris opened her newly replaced book to the page written on the board. She was not exited to learn about the boring past, she knew how it was years later, so what's the point if you know where we are now? She looked up Jester in the back of the book to find something actually interesting in her eyes. Nothing was under jester so she tried medieval. She found pages after pages for mediaeval time period.

They spoke of how they prepare meat for festivals, how royal blood worked, different castle deigns, peasants, but nothing she truly thought that was very interesting. She groaned finding nothing that could help her in her quest to beat Wizeman. Last time she had NiGHTS, who seemed to know how to beat Wizeman dualize, and not to mention how Nightmaren ticked. This time she had 'Jackle' who was just as clueless on how Wizeman ticked as her. She yearned for some type of Nightmaren Library, hell maybe Jackle knows.

Rushing into the house she didn't even bother to look at the bus driver as she hopped off the bus, instead she rushed up the stairs her feet carrying her to the long hollow. With a fleeting glance she decides it's best not to linger long by bathroom; ignoring the pang of curiosity she opened her bedroom door instead. The clock said exactly 4:53, the bus had taken some extra time to arrive at her house. Slinging her backpack on a rack that was on the door she flopped face first on the bed. She had thought that if she went to bed right now, she could stay longer in the dream world. Then after she was ok for the night she could wake up and do her homework in hopes of being able to stay up for the rest of the day.

Sleep took this as an invitation and swept her away into his dreams. She found herself standing on the ground, she didn't fall as usual. Jackle was nowhere in sight at the current moment. The grass tickled her ankles and above head there were no clouds, just a light breeze fidgeting with her pink hair under the warm sun. In the distance she saw the grey clouds forming. The cherry blossom tree was overhead and the leaves faded into yellow, then orange rapidly, even after the leaves had fallen off of the branches. Claris pondered curiously what emotion this meant. She looked up at the branches and saw Jackle on a large branch, with his legs straddling the branch, his hands rested on the large branch in front of him. He looked up to the sky knowingly gazing at the cloudless sky.

Whether he hadn't noticed her or was merely too deep in thought to talk to her Claris didn't care. All she did care about was what had him so preoccupied," What are you thinking about?"

Jackle smiled inanely as if he had been expecting her for some time," It is nothing of importance; I was just looking at the structure of this tree. Had you been a few years younger you would've made this tree into a treehouse."

She nodded for a moment," What are these colors supposed to mean anyway?"

"Curiosity." He responded nonchalantly.

With a slight tilt of the head she found it to be accurate which brings another topic up,"

"Jackle, is there a dream library?"

Jackle looked down at her smile only growing wider, "Yes, it's on the boarder of Nightopia, and Nightmare."

"Do you mind showing me?"

Shaking his head he hopped off of the branch, he didn't land on the ground though he hovered inches above it.

Claris held out her hand a sigh to dualize, Jackle pretended not to understand however. He was probably weary because last time she ended up taking them to Nightmare, where Claris could hear the voices he had spoken of. She wanted to help him, to stop Wizeman again above all but she was just as ignorant in stopping him as she was the first time. This is why she wanted to search for knowledge in just about anything that could be of use. Claris walked beside Jackle in silence, there were so many things she wanted to ask him about the voices, why he is the way he is, Wizeman, NiGHTS, Reala, and so much more. His silence spoke a thousand words to her. Claris stared at the ground not looking where she was going very much. After a while the grass abruptly turned to soft sand, lifting her head she saw a small creek that had dozens of small mineral like fish. They were shaped like tadpoles and had ludicrously giant eyes that were a light shade of green. Their skin was all colors Claris had ever seen, their tales seemed to have some sort of frilly lining.

The dreamer gawked at the sight, the water was completely clean and had some hollow logs that looked like they were specifically placed there, and the edges of the log had some moss. It looked as if the log had been covered in it, but something fed off of it and made the log spotless. Jackle flew over the creak whereas Claris gazed at the fish creatures, the dreamer looked up at Jackle who was already on the other side of the creek.

Jackle motioned for her to come over with his hand. Slipping off her shoes and socks she stuffed the socks in one shoe then held both shoes in her hand. Sliding a foot in the water she put the other in. The 'fish' escaped to the log quickly cowering in fear. The dreamer splashed to the other side getting from her feet to her knees wet. Once on the other side she decided to walk on without putting her shoes on.

Jackle abruptly stopped and looked back and forth. Claris tried to find what he found so interesting. Then to the left was a clutch a trees they huddled together making a giant circle. The trees rose high into the sky, they had broad trunks that was wider then Claris was tall. Moss dangled from the branches.

"This is the boarder of Nightopia and Nightmare," He pointed beyond the clutch of trees to slowly dying grass," Beyond that clutch of trees is Nightmare."

"I thought the boarder would be bigger..."

Jackle pointed at the sky showing a castle that seemed to be made of clouds, a slightly more cheery castle nightmare, "That's because most of the boarder is in the skies."

"Does it have another name?"

"Neutronina, the creatures are Neutronias."

Jackle led her to the trees and walked in-between them. Just as she suspected a large library was hiding. It seemed to be two or three stories tall with large stain glass windows that illustrated different pictures, of Nightmarens, Nightopians, and Mephians. The door was a normal wooden door you would encounter in everyday life, the only thing obscure about it was it was insanely tall; it went all the way up to the beginning of the second story.

"What type of books is in this library?"

"From books about Nightopia to Nightmare and everything in between, you'll find it here. To sum it up anything you can't learn from the waking world."

Claris smirked, this was exactly what she had hoped of finding," Do they have records of every Nightmaren?"

Jackle frowned wondering where this was going," Well, yes but-"He began to ramble on about it but having lost her interest in what he has to say she shoved past him into the library and ripped open the door.

She wasn't expecting what she saw, the library was empty with no trace of life, yet whispers of disembodied voices filled the room. They spoke deferent words as if reading books. She turned to Jackle who lingered in the doorway. He looked around as if he knew about this all along. Taking a deep breath she scanned over the names on the spines of the different book. They were normally dark colors, and pages that were turning yellow with age. A voice seemed to come with every book.

There weren't any lights overhead, just the occasional oil lamp on an old wooden table that had defiantly seen better days. The table was located at the end of each Row of books that ranged for hundreds of thousands books per row. Besides those rows on the walls were shelves that went all the way to the ceiling, to get to those books you had to climb a wooden ladder that slid in a little niche. In the middle of the circular room was a ladder that went straight to the second floor. It had a small square with a string that dangled, you would pull it then the square would fall dangerously, then you would climb through it to a smaller room with presumably more books.

"Where are the voices coming from?" The dreamer whispered.

"The books of course, they try to coax you to pick the up and read them. The silent ones are the most useful ones; they contain the most unheard of knowledge." He whispered back.

The books were silent for a moment then started whispering louder.

"Me! Me!" They whispered loudly realizing they had visitors.

Claris did her best to ignore them and scanned the names of the books, there were so many of them, shoved together on bookshelves in no order besides the occasional 'Fiction' and 'Non Fiction' signs.

She ignored every book that was under or labeled 'Fiction' she wanted facts- anything that was helpful. After some time she found a book that whispered quieter than the rest. Its spine said in tiny letters 'The Dream universe encyclopedia' it was a practically large book. The print throughout the book was easy to read but not too big. It was exactly what she had hoped for, a book about the dream world to explain mysteries and creatures that lived here. Putting the book under her arm she kept searching.

She was curious about what was on the other story but she tried to ignore the curiosity creeping into the back of her skull. After minutes she found no reason to keep searching, the other books were all on subjects that were already in the one giant book she already had. Racing over to Jackle, she found him sitting at a table with is face in the book, reading by the dimly lit oil lamp.

With one hand he held the book to his face; the other was on the table drumming to a familiar tune. Claris didn't ask about the tune instead she thought of a way to get his attention without scaring him. Giggling she wondered if he had a body. Tip toeing over to him she lightly tapped his shoulder twice. She smiled at the fact he wasn't some floating piece of laundry.

Jackle calmly looked up, "Yes?"

"What's up on the other story?"

The mantle shrugged and formed a hypothesis, "Something they don't want everyone seeing all the time or that could be otherwise harmful."

Glancing at the ladder then back at him, she started walking over to the ladder. The mantle sighed and resumed reading his book. Claris rested her hand on the dusty wood lightly fingering it, raising her finger to her face she looked at her grey coated finger. Muttering to herself about janitors she put her second hand on the other side and lifted her foot onto the step. The steps were meant for longer legs, and were far apart.

The dreamer struggled with the second step but in the end she got to the other step. Slightly harder but she slowly climbed the ladder until she was one step away from reaching the little piece of string. Sighing she pulled herself up with every ounce of remaining strength. She looked at the string which still seemed out of reach. Carefully she stood on the tips of her toes and reached for the string with one hand. It brushed against her fingertips.

'Almost...'

She loosened her grip on the rail and began slipping. Before she could react she fell back first. Letting out a shriek Jackle jerked his head in that direction. He dropped the book and leaped out of the chair that fell to the ground. He was in such a hurry he forgot he could fly. Racing across the room he finally got there in the last moment. Claris landed in his arms with a loud thud. They didn't even realize that their cheeks had both turned a deep red.

Jackle was the first to recover from the panic "You were trying to reach the string, Right?"

Claris only nodded in reply to embarrassed to say a word.

"Let me help you."

He sat her down on her feet for a second then wrapped his arms around her waist and flew up to the string. Claris reached up with one hand and gently pulled the string down, the square piece of ceiling dangled by its rusted silver hinges. Jackle flew higher and once again sat her on her feet in the attic like story. It was slightly smaller than the story below, the books were silent they acted as if they were normal- from the waking world even. She hardly realized she had left the encyclopedia at the bottom of the ladder. Motioning for Jackle to follow she scanned over all the names of the books.

Sometimes she would pick one up read a couple pages, then shake her head and put it back where she got it. Jackle fingered a book lightly and sat down on the rug, and began reading. Claris pulled out a tattered red book with the title 'unexplained mysteries, and history of the dream universe.' this somewhat interested her and she put it under her arm and continued looking. After coming up with nothing new she sighed and sat down next to Jackle. The dreamer lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. Her mouth dropped open, there was a small square in the ceiling with a piece of string, except there was no ladder.

"Jackle?"

"Yes?" He replied barely paying attention.

"Can you help me get to the other story?"

Jackle looked up at the same place she was and discovered the exact same thing," Sure."

Before Claris could stand up on her own Jackle had stood up and picked her up by her waist. Flying up to the small square he tugged the string and it fell back, dangling by its hinges. Once Claris was on solid ground she looked around, this room was very small, it could only hold a bed, and Claris could almost touch the ceiling, whereas Jackle could easily touch the ceiling and was actually crouching down a bit. The room had the same shelves on the walls, but they didn't have as many books, they had extra space between each book. In the middle of the room was a tiny polished wood desk, it had pages of hand written writing in pen. Next to the neat stack of paper was a feather pen, and a jar of ink. On the other side was a candle in a glass lantern. The candle dripped fresh wax, but the flame was put out and let smoke drift to the ceiling through a hole in the lantern.

The only light was light that seeped through a small stained-glass window in-between the shelves every once in a while. Running her hands along the dusty books she pulled out one that had no title on the books spine. The cover was covered in dust and it clung to the books cover making it unreadable. Lifting the book closer to her face she blew the dust off. Dust was sent everywhere and slowly settled down on the carpet. Claris's eyes widened at the title.

" J-Jackle, Look.."

Jackle looked up from the book he was reading and looked at the book surprised, " Who documented that book about-" Jackle stopped himself before finishing the sentence. He looked at Claris's eyes searching her guilty expression.

"You didn't." He said in disbelief at her reading her expression precisely.

Yet he already knew the answer to his question.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really new to this website, I'm not sure how to bold things so sorry about that.


End file.
